This invention relates to pipe expanders. When joining lengths of pipe, a tool known as a pipe expander is utilised to enlarge the diameter of the ends of one of the pipes to be joined. The pipe expander takes the form of a main body portion and a number of interchangeable expander heads to suit pipes of various diameters. The main body portion includes two large handles which are squeezed together to effect movement of an internal mechanism which in turn acts to cause movement of the expander head which is screw fitted to the main body portion. The expander head is tapered. Upon insertion into a pipe, the expander head is pushed inward along the pipe by mechanical means such as a shaft. This moves the expander head into the end of the pipe to be expanded. The tapered shape of the expander head means the pipe is forced outwardly in the axial direction. The steel or other pipe is thus expanded.
When working in confined areas, such as near to a wall or floor or on a building site, it is sometimes difficult, or impossible, to gain access to the pipe in order to bring the expander head into engagement with the pipe end to be enlarged.